Portfolios are conventionally constructed with first and second panels connected together at a common side edge and from a combination of materials in order to provide an enhanced appearance to the finished product. For example, it is known to produce a portfolio from a single duck cloth (or nylon) sheet (for an outer covering) and a complementary single vinyl sheet (for an inner covering). Portfolios also include a decorative vinyl-like or leather material sewn to the outer periphery of the duck cloth sheet and the complementary vinyl sheet to connect the two sheets of material and to enhance the appearance of the portfolio. Cardboard or other stiffening material is interposed between the inner surfaces of the duck cloth and vinyl sheets to provide rigidity to the portfolio.
As stated above, with such known portfolios, the outer decorative vinyl material is secured to the duck cloth and vinyl sheets by stitching. This is a very labor intensive operation which substantially adds to the time required to manufacture each portfolio and therefore increases the cost of production.